Come Sweet Death
by shylust
Summary: When everyone leaves you, only death is the answer. If you do not like yaoi then do not read this InuKouga Warning: Rape, tentacles, foul language. OCness from ALL characters
1. Default Chapter

Come Sweet Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or the song (Come Sweet Death) by Komm, süsser Tod

Legend:

"" speech

'' thoughts

_italics_ Song lyrics inside

Please review to see if it's good enough 

It was a dark night, chilly, especially for the black haired human sitting on a boulder next to a waterfall. Inuyasha looked up, staring at the stars and at the moonless night. He shivered slightly, cold on the outside as well as in the inside, remembering everything that had happened between him and the wolf demon. Tears streamed down his face, his violet eyes showing all his pain and suffering.

_I know, I know I've let you down_

_I've been a fool to myself_

_I thought that I could live for no one else_

Flashback begins

Inuyasha saw the way Kouga wanted Kagome, and he was hurt. Hurt because the young Alpha wolf wanted the miko, while he longed for the arms of the demon wolf. Inuyasha did what he always did in order to hide his emotions, which was to scream with all his might and show his anger at the world.

"Get the fuck away from me you dumbass wolf!" Inuyasha glared at Kouga, with an unreadable emotion glinting in his eyes. "Get the fuck away from Kagome!"

"You weak ass MUTT!" Kouga screamed his face red with hate "Why are you always fucking screaming at me? What the hell is your problem weakling? If Kagome wants to she'll leave with me. HA!"

Kouga looked at Inuyasha with contempt; he knew how to hurt the hanyou in the worse way. "Who would want a god for nothing half breed like you? You are the foulest thing to have ever walked in this world."

Flashback ends

_But now through all the hurt and pain_

_It's time for me to respect the one you love mean more than anything_

_So with sadness in my heart _

_I feel the best thing I could do is end it all and leave forever_

'I have no reason to live. He hates me….he..hates….me'

Inuyasha cries, his breath ragged because of this crying. The hanyou looked over the waterfall, watched as the water fell over, high, high above the ground. He knew he was a good for nothing mutt. He knew deep down that he wasn't worth shit. But that didn't mean that he didn't hope things would be good for him. He wanted to feel that he was worth the good things in life. But now Inuyasha knew better. He remembered Kouga's face, staring at him with disgust, how those beautiful blue eyes turned very cold toward his normally golden eyes.

'He was disgusted with me..by my kiss……by my love for him' the inu thought, remembering it all. Remembering the slap, the push, the hurt he felt inside, his world shattering into a millions pieces.

Flashback begins

_What's done is done it feels so bad_

_What was once happy now is sad_

_I'll never love again_

_My world is ending_

Inuyasha was talking with Kouga, actually talking, without insults, without screams, without fights. And he loved every single moment of it. He wanted to believe so badly that the wolf demon may love him, just like he loved Kouga. Kouga smiled at him, telling him something about the Council in his den. But he wasn't really listening.

"Inuyasha?" Kouga said, confusion lacing in his voice

Slowly I come closer to Kouga, closer to his lips. He really is beautiful. Those full lips, that jet black hair, those muscles, it all drives me crazy with desire. The inu closes his eyes, and feels his lips against Kougas. The puppy nips on his lower lip, trying to get his tongue inside the warm cavern of the demons mouth. But the lips beneath his are not responding. He feels Kougas body shivering violently. When Inuyasha opens his eyes he sees a look in Kougas eyes, emotions he cannot understand.

"Kouga" Inuyasha whispers, touching the young male Alphas cheek.

Kouga pulled away from the inu's hand and slaps him hard on the face. Inuyasha was shocked, tears streaming down his face as he held his cheek with his hand. He never thought Kouga would react this way. As the inu tries to get close to the demon, Kouga pushes him hard, making the hanyou stumble across a rock and fall on the ground.

"Don't GET NEAR ME YOU FUCKING MUTT!"

With that said, Kouga ran as fast as he could, forming a twister of dust as he ran far, far away from Inuyasha. The inu stared at the spot where the wolf had been standing, then suddenly, howled, the sounds of it so pitiful, so full of anguish, that everyone who heard it felt the heartache of the poor inu hanyou. He stayed on the cold ground, knowing that he messed everything up.

Suddenly, Kagome, Miroku and Sango come out of the bushes, with looks of anger and repulsion evident in their faces.

_I wish that I could turn back time_

_cos now the guilt is all mine_

_Can't live without the trust from those you love_

"Inuyasha…you are sick…truly sick" said Kagome. His friends deserted him, telling him to never look for them again. Who wanted to be friends with such a foul creature such as him?

Flashback ends

'I just wanted to show him what me means to me…and now I have ruined all.'

Eyes full of loath, full of revulsion, full of hate. Those are the eyes he has seen all his life. Those are the eyes he wanted to escape. He just wanted to be free from all this hurt, this unbearable pain the he felt deep in his soul.

_I know we can't forget the past_

_You can't forget love and pride _

_because of that, its killing me inside_

'I hate myself. I will end it all, all this pain. I cannot love again. There is no reason to exist in a world where Kouga is not with me. Where can you go when you can't even stand yourself? What can you do if you are already dead inside?'

_I'll never love again_

_My world is ending_

'Remembering all the fights, all the fights I started just so I could feel close to him.'

Flashback begins

_Kindness is so cruel_

Kouga smiles at the inu, hugging him. "You're not such a stupid beast at all"

Flashback ends

The hanyou prepared himself, giving in to all the hurt and pain. He is standing on the edge, with no one there to pull him back. In his human form, he would never be able to survive the fall. He would end it. Maybe the world would be a better place without him in it to fuck things up like he always did. He put his sword on the ground next to the boulder. Breathing deeply, with tears in his eyes, he looks around. He glances at the trees around him, at the nature surrounding him. It was time to end all this pain.

"Goodbye, Kouga, koi" whispered the hanyou, his voice hoarse from all the tears shed because of the love he felt towards the wolf, the love that was rejected towards him.

'I feel uneasy'

'I'm afraid of being hurt by people'

'I'm afraid of hurting other people. But I hurt them. I hurt the people I love

'Therefore I can't fall in love'

'So I hurt myself instead'

'I don't like myself'

'I hate myself'

'I mustn't fall in love'

'If I entrust my heart to others, I will be destroyed'

'If our hearts cross, he'll get hurt'

'So, I have to destroy myself'

The hanyou grabs his head, all these voice repeating those words over and over, jumbled all together until his mind was reeling with his pain. Inuyasha stands on the edge, and prepares to jump.

"Get away from there." Inuyasha looks back and sees Kouga.

Inuyasha is shocked, but then remembers the way he hurt the demon prince. He cries, his violet eyes showing the wolf his despair.

"I will never hurt you again" cries the inu.

_It all returns to nothing, it all comes_

_Tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down_

_It all returns to nothing, I just keep_

_Letting me down, letting me down, letting me down_

_In my heart of hearts_

_I know that I could never love again_

_I've lost everything_

_Everything_

_Everything that matters to me, matters in this world_

As Kouga runs towards the half demon, Inuyasha jumps, falling, falling towards his fate.

"INUYASHA!" "NOOOOOOOOOOO"

Kouga jumps, falling in the waterfall, knowing that he would not get hurt because of the demon blood flowing through his veins. But the hanyou was human, and no human could survive a fall that high. Kouga surfaced, looking desperately for the hanyou. Suddenly, he sees a form flouting on the water. The demon swam towards the body, recognizing Inuyasha. The humans face was pale, his body injured by the force of the jump, the force of the water against him. As Kouga takes the half demons body he hugs him close, trying to give the almost dead body warmth.

"I wish I could turn back time Inuyasha... I know I could never love again, not without you"

But the inu can't listen. Kouga takes the injured puppy to his cave, sobbing, fearing for his life.

I don't know if to leave it like this or to make more chapters. Well if you guys review you can tell me…and if it sucked then tell me too. Its my first time writing a story so I hope its ok.


	2. Listen to Your Heart

Come Sweet Death

Chapter 2: Listen to Your Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or the song ("Listen to Your Heart") by ROXETTE

Legend:

"" speech

'' thoughts

_italics_ Song lyrics inside

Americanrose, KougaInuyashaLuver, Inu-chan puppy, WitnessToTheFallen, moonlit-leaf, coolmarauders, Himedono, Nirvanarox: Thanks for your reviews. By just telling me that you wanted to see more motivated me to continue with this story.

_And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,_

_the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind_

Kouga ran, ran as fast as he could, Inuyasha injured in his arms. He knew it was all his fault this happened. The wolf demon never meant to hurt the hanyou. 'How could I have been so heartless? Why am I so stupid and never told him the way I felt' He glanced at the face of the beautiful human boy. He had to help Inuyasha to survive the night, until the morning came and turned him again to a half demon.

"Don't worry Yasha… I won't let anything happen to you, I promise" whispered Kouga, tears still falling from his eyes.

Kouga felt helpless. Why didn't he tell Inuyasha the way he felt? He had to be a big baka and run away when Inuyasha finally admitted his feeling for him. He loved the inu. At first he didn't want to admit it, but the feelings just got stronger and stronger until he couldn't hide it any longer. He remembered all the times that he and the hanyou talked, laughed together. He would always remember the warmth of those golden eyes, the faint smile that graced his face, the slight blush that made the half demon look completely adorable.

Flashback Begins

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea_

Inuyasha was walking slowly, gracefully into the forest. Kouga watched the hanyou, lust filling his body as he saw the way the inu swayed his hips as he moved, how his hair glowed, his milky white skin gleaming in the afternoon sun. The wolf demon composed himself, and goes to the inu.

'Maybe we won't fight today' though Kouga, smiling as he greeted the inu.

Inuyasha looks at Kouga, a shy smile and a blush evident on his face. They started talking as usual. The wolf demon knew that it was idle talk. But he couldn't help it. The beauty in front of him made him want to lose control, want to take him. Instead he lost himself in the golden orbs. But what he saw was something he didn't like. Sadness. Deep, all encompassing sadness.

"Inuyasha…what's wrong?" whispered the wolf demon

Inuyasha sighed. "I will never be loved or respected because I am a hanyou… a disgrace" said the inu.

Kouga didn't know what to do…so he did the only thing he knew would help the hanyou. Kouga smiles at the inu, hugging him.

Don't think that way. You are stronger then any full demon I know. Besides, you're not such a stupid beast at all"

Flashback ends

Finally, Kouga reaches his cave. He always went to this cave when he wanted to be alone, away from the den and its problems. He places Inuyasha on the pelts and goes to get wood for a fire. He knew he had to warm up the hanyou. As the demon starts the fire, he glances at Inuyasha. He then goes, and places a hand on the pups forehead. The human was running a fever, sweating profusely, struggling in his sleep.

"Kouga, please don't hate me… Don't…hit…me please. I..I…love ..you..onegai…Don't go"

The inu struggled harder, trying to reach out the Kouga in his dreams. 'Or nightmares' thought the wolf demon. He hated to see the hanyou suffer so. And all because he couldn't admit his feeling, to his love. The wolf sat on the pelts, pulling the inu in his embrace, placing his head on his chest.

"I won't let you go Inuyasha. I will always be there for you. I was stupid, blind. I tried to forget you, thinking I was going crazy because of my love for you. But I realized that you were the only thing keeping me sane. Please fight, get better. I would be lost without you."

Kouga tightened the embrace, tears streaming down his face. He knew this all happened because of that kiss. He wished he had reacted differently, wish he had told the puppy about his love and desire for him.

Flashback begins

_You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

Inuyasha was talking with Kouga, actually talking, without insults, without screams, without fights. And he loved every single moment of it. He wanted to believe so badly that the wolf demon may love him, just like he loved Kouga. Kouga smiled at him, telling him something about the Council in his den. But he wasn't really listening.

"Inuyasha?" Kouga said, confusion lacing in his voice

Kouga saw the look in the inus eyes, and felt a great joy and fear in his heart. As he saw the hanyou get closer and closer to him, the wolf demon went on a full panic. Then he felt the soft, oh so soft lips of the half demon on his own. He felt the warm, pliant body of the puppy and wanted nothing more then to take his body, run kissed all over his ivory skin, and touch the beauties hair to see if it really felt like the silk it appeared like. But he couldn't react. He wanted so bad to kiss him back… but he was scared.

As Inuyasha pulled back, Kouga saw the devastated look that the hanyou had in his eyes. He had hurt the pup in the worse way, and he was too much of a coward to try to make it all ok.

"Kouga" Inuyasha whispers, touching the young male Alphas cheek.

Kouga pulled away from the inu's hand and slaps him hard on the face. 'Why the fuck did I do that?' He wanted to help the pup stand up, but it was like his body was possessed by another person. Inuyasha was shocked, tears streaming down his face as he held his cheek with his hand. Kouga wanted to say he was sorry, but he couldn't. As the inu tries to get close to the demon, Kouga pushes him hard, making the hanyou stumble across a rock and fall on the ground.

"Don't GET NEAR ME YOU FUCKING MUTT!"

With that said, Kouga ran as fast as he could, forming a twister of dust as he ran far, far away from Inuyasha. How he hated himself, his idiocy. He loved the puppy. He had to go back and confess his feeling towards him.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_.

As he got back, he saw that there was no one there. Kouga smelled the air, and the scent of Kagome, Sango and Miroku were there as well as Inuyashas

Kouga ran to towards the village, trying to see if the humans knew where the hanyou was. The wolf saw the humans, and ran in their direction.

"Kagome, have you seen Inuysha?"

"That sick perverted thing? We told him we never wanted to see him again. He is so disgusting. Why would you want to see him? Men with men is wrong" Kagome spoke so vehemently that the wolf was taken aback. Was this the miko who always tried to help others, that always seemed to have compassion in her heart? He saw how the humans all had a look of revulsion and anger.

"How could you do that to him? He was your friend, your companion. He must be really heartbroken. And you made him go away. I am not revolted by Inuyasha…I am revolted by all of YOU! You have no heart. If you did you would have never done that to the one being that really cared about you all!" screamed Kouga, his whole body tense, his face red.

He left the humans, his anger at them disappearing as his worry for the hanyou increased. He would find his love, and tell him all.

Flashback ends

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,   
the feeling of belonging to your dreams._

All this time trying to forget the hanyou. They could have been together, been happy. But he ruined it all. The only thing he could do was try to protect the hanyou in his weakened state, and tell him everything when he woke up.

"I will be here for you koi" the wolf whispered, kissing the hanyou on his forehead, then, on his lips.

The inu opened his eyes, and kissed the wolf back. Kouga was surprised when he felt the cold lips of his pup move against his own, but he also welcomed it, relief evident as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue in the warm cavern of the inus mouth. The pup scent, of forest and wildflowers was intoxicating. And his taste…mmmm…if he could taste his puppy forever he would be the happiest wolf in the world. Kouga slid his hand throughout the puppy's hair, earning him a soft moan. The wolf pressed himself harder against the inu, his hands roaming the body of the beautiful angel that was under him. Wait a minute…UNDER HIM?

Kouga broke the kiss, and glanced at the human under him. His eyes were clouded over, half from desire, and half because of his fever. The human then caressed the wolfs cheek.

"I must be dreaming. He would never look at me with love in his eyes" whispered the inu, smiling faintly at the so called dream.

Kouga took his hand and stroked the pup hair. "I am not a dream pup. I am real. I am sorry for the pain I have caused you. I never thought that things would happen the way they did."

The wolf put the inus hand on his chest. Inuyasha was confused. He thought that Kouga hated him. He started to cry. He didn't want to hope and then have all those dreams crash down on him one more time.

"Inuyasha…you are part of my heart, part of my soul. I…Love you. I am sorry that I hurt you. I have been a real idiot, and I deserve all the hate you may now have for me. I…" Kouga was silenced by Inuyasha, who kissed his hand.

"I can never hate you my love. Even if this lasts only a day, it is better then to have never felt your love."

"No my puppy, this is not for a day…This is forever"

Kouga kissed the pup lightly on the lips. Inuyasha started to deepen that kiss, but the wolf stopped him. As the inu started to protest, Kouga placed a finger to the pups lips.

"I want you to rest now koi. You need all your strength in order to heal. But we will talk more when you get better."

Inuyasha smiled, and touched the wolf on the thigh. He then pulled the wolf with him and hugged him close, resting his head on the demons chest. Kouga felt as the hanyous breath deepened, he held him tighter. 'I will take care of you. And when the time comes, I will make you mine. I love you Yasha, and will never let you go again'

Kouga felt the tugs of sleep trying to claim him. He fell asleep, thinking of the beauty in his arms. He never noticed the figure looking at them, an evil glint shinning in its eyes as it gazed at the lovers.

I hope this chapter doesn't suck. I am trying to see if I put a lemon, but I am still not sure. 


	3. Cry

Come Sweet Death

Chapter 3: Cry

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or the song ("Cry") by Mandy Moore

Legend:

"" speech

'' thoughts

_italics_ Song lyrics inside

It was the beginning of the afternoon before the wolf demon woke up. Kouga slowly opened his eyes, blinking as he looked at his surroundings. Suddenly, he looked down, but didn't see Inuyasha lying there with him. The wolf panicked, and ran out of the cave, trying to find his puppy. He saw the inu sitting against a tree, glancing at the sky, a troubled look in his face. He flowers on the ground surrounded the inu, creating an almost peaceful image, if it wasn't for the suffering evident in the pups eyes.

_I'll always remember it was late afternoon_

_It lasted forever and ended so soon _

_You were all by yourself_

_Starring up at a dark grey sky_

_I was changed_

Kouga know why the pup had that look in his face, he wanted that cute smile to grace the puppy's features. Slowly, the wolf demon walked towards the inu, and sits next to him on the ground. The demon takes the hanyous hand and kisses it softly, and places it on his chest.

"What is wrong koi?"

Inuyasha glanced into the eyes of the wolf, tears falling softly down his face. Kouga could give a name to every tear. Anguish. Hopelessness. Sadness. Despair. Inuyasha wanted to believe with all his heart that what happened the night before wasn't a dream. He wanted it all to be real. He had, for the first time in his life, felt that love of another person directed to him.

"I need to know….I need to know the truth. I love you. But I do not know what you may feel. I…don't want to hope…and…then...you…like mama…like everyone…they all leave. No one wants me…I am useless, dirty. I know I do not deserve you…but I wish…I…"

Inuyasha was sobbing, his pain, his loneliness evident in his golden eyes. Kouga quickly wrapped his arms around the crying hanyou, trying to ease his suffering.

_In places no one will find_

_all your feelings so deep inside_

_It was then that I realized_

_that forever was in your eyes_

_the moment I saw you cry_

'He must have always been alone. How could nobody love such an exquisite being such as him?'

Kouga kissed the hanyous tears away, and then kisses his lips. Inuyasha welcomed the warm lips, licking them lightly. Kouga taste of the sun, something purely manly, a taste he could really get used to. The wolf then cups the inu's cheek, making the pup gaze into his eyes.

"I love you Yasha. I was a fool. I thought I could run away from my feelings, but I was wrong. I need you in my life…I need you to complete me. I should have realized long ago that you were my salvation, my reason for sanity in this world that really doesn't give a fuck about anyone. I will never leave you alone puppy. I love you."

Inuyashas eyes showed the joy that the pup felt at these words. He wanted to leave behind all the loneliness that he had felt since his mama died. He had never been accepted, always different, never part of anything. He embraced the wolf, clinging to him, wanting to be close to his love.

"You promise? You will…never go?" asked the hanyou uncertainly, wanting to believe in someone after all the years of betrayal by everyone around him, all because he was a hanyou.

The wolf demon tightened his hold on the pup, tangling his hand in the inus hair. "I will never, never let you go. You are part of me…as I hope I will be part of you too."

Kouga wanted the hanyou to know the dept of his feeling…but he didn't know the right way to explain it. Talking about his feeling is not something that came easily for the warrior. He felt sad that the inu was so scared of being alone. Who would have thought that the proud hanyou had such fear in his heart?

_It was late in September_

_And I'd seen you before _

_You were always the cold one_

_But I was never that sure_

The wolf demon always thought the hanyou was an arrogant cold bastard. What happened to the once proud and arrogant warrior?

_I wanted to hold you_

_I wanted to make it go away_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to make your everything (all right)_

'It was a mask. A mask to hide his true feeling. He must have always been persecuted in his life just because he was different. But things will change for him now…I will make sure of it.'

Kouga wanted to help the pup heal his wounds in the heart. He wanted to prove to the hanyou that good things could indeed happen to him. The demon played with the hanyou silver locks, touching his doggy ears, earning him a purr of pleasure from the beautiful pup in his arms.

"I want you Inuyasha. I want you as my mate, as my all. I will never leave you alone. It doesn't matter who accepts us…I will not leave your side my love."

Kouga lifts the pups face and kisses him softly. Inuyasha looks deeply in the wolfs eyes, and kisses him back, nipping on the demons lower lip, gaining entrance to the warm cavern of Kougas mouth. After an eternity, the pair had to break the kiss, they needed to breath. Inuyashas eyes were clouded over by desire and love, panting, a flush coloring his cheeks. Kouga touches lightly the inus cheek.

"I want to make things right for you my puppy. I want to take things slow, make you happy. I will prove my love to you. We will go to the den in two days to make the announcement."

Inuyashas eyes showed his hesitation. "What if they do not understand our love? I do not want you to have to leave your den because of me."

Kouga smiled, pulling the hanyou close. "I will deal with the den and the council. You are my mate, and I will always be with you…no matter what happens."

The lovers stay on the ground, wrapped in each others arms. They gazed at the sky, content of being close to their loved one. Neither of them wanted to move, even as the light of the sun slowly started to fade, and stars were beginning to appear in the sky. The wolf demon stood up, and scooped the hanyou in his arms, the pup blushing as the wolf carried him to the cave. With care, the wolf laid the pup on the pelts. After he started the fire, he saw that the inu had fallen asleep.

'He is so adorable. Like an angel…my angel.'

"I will protect you, koi. Always."

The demon laid next to the silver haired pup. Kouga wrapped his arms around his mate, pulling him close. He fell asleep with the smell of forest and wildflowers, a scent that the wolf demon always wanted in his life, one he would never tire of.

­

So what do you guys think? I love good criticism. Tell me if it sucks or not  And don't worry. This story is not all mussy.


	4. Always Forever

Come Sweet Death  
Chapter 4: Always Forever  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or the song ("I Love You, Always Forever") by Donna Lewis  
Legend:  
"" speech  
'' thoughts  
_italics_ Song lyrics inside

I want to thank all the reviews, who make me want to continue this story. And a special thanks to Lanice, who has really helped me with this story. Girl I couldn't have done it without you.

* * *

Inuyasha wakes up in the middle of the night, slightly disorientated about his surroundings. He feels the soft breath of his mate on his cheek. The hanyou smiles softly, kissing lightly the wolfs lips. 

"Mmmm love ya Yasha" mumbled the demon as he tightened his hold on the hanyou.

The pups smile widened, and caresses the wolfs face, marveling at the handsome demon Lord next to him.

_Feels like I'm standing in a timeless dream  
of light mists of pale amber rose_

'I never expected that a beautiful demon such as Kouga would like me, love me. And who the hell would have expected the wolf to be gentle.'

The inu laughed at his thoughts as he was staring at his koi. He wanted to make Kouga happy, just as happy as the demon had made him earlier. He remembered the way the wolf carried him inside, as if he was made of porcelain, something fragile and beautiful, being extra careful as to not harm the fragile being in his arms.

**Begin flashback**

"I want you Inuyasha. I want you as my mate, as my all. I will never leave you alone. It doesn't matter who accepts us…I will not leave your side my love."

**End flashback**

"He really wants me, needs me like I need him" whispered the hanyou as he felt the warm body of his love close to him.

_Feels like I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent  
touching, discovering you  
__Those days of warm rains come rushing back to me  
miles of windless summer night air_

The inu breathed in the intoxicating scent of his love. He wanted to drown in the scent, sweet, manly, the pure essence of the wolf. Inuyasha raises his hand, and tugging lightly on the piece of fabric tying Kougas hair, releases it, letting the locks free from its prison. The pup had always been fascinated by the wolfs hair. He was always fascinated with the whole packed. He loved the way the demon lord would move gracefully, even when he was running. Movements that were elegant, even when he was running.

'I feel like a child, thinking about its first love,'

But he was thinking about his first love. He had never loved Kikyo the way everyone thought that he had. He just thought of her as the godly/motherly type. He had craved a loving touch and word for so long that he had readily accepted the mikos caresses and words. And Kagome… What could he say about Kagome?

'I never loved her…I thought I was infatuated by her…but I never really wanted her as a mate.'

The hanyou did indeed feel as if he had to protect her. It was weird…it was as if something was making him feel that way for the young miko. But now that he was at last with the man of his dreams, he came to realize that those feeling were not real. He loved the way Kouga made him feel. He made the pup feel safe, protected, loved, cared for in a way that no one had really had been towards him. And the wolf made the inu feel in a way he had never felt before. He felt lust towards the wolf. The demon was indeed attractive. His muscles were well defined in his chest, arms and legs. He had a smile that was cocky but gentle at the same time. His hair shinned, even if Kouga always have it in a ponytail. And his eyes…wonderful blue eyes. Like the sea, the sky, a color Inuyasha now knew he could not live without. Blue eyes that showed a gentle light, filled with love and lust for the hanyou.

'I could die happily now, with Kouga now in my arms, loving me as he loved me in my dreams.'

Inuyasha wanted the wolf. He felt his lust flare at the thought of the wolf on top of him, his manhood inside him, making him feel pleasure that he had never felt before. The pup suddenly got an idea, his eyes glinting evilly as he freed himself from the wolfs embrace. Slowly, the hanyou slid his hands over Kougas hips, feeling under the fur the demons muscles. The inu takes off the wolfs clothes, and gazes at the body of the man that was making his blood burn just by looking at him.

'He looks so delicious…Mmmm…I bet he tastes real good.'

_Secret moments shared in the heat of the afternoon  
Out of the stillness  
Soft spoken words  
__I love you always forever,  
__Near and far closer together  
everywhere I will be with you  
__Everything I will do for you_

The pup starts to kiss and lick the demons chest, loving the taste of his mate. Kouga moans softly, trapped between dreams and reality. The inu pinches one of the wolfs nipples, while his mouth was busy sucking on the other one. The wolf started to grab the inus hair, finally waking up.

"Mmmmmm….puppy"

As the demons nipples started to turn red and become hard, just as hard as his shaft was becoming, the inu left the demons chest, moving lower, torturing the wolf by placing kisses on his thighs, making the wolf growl dangerously. Just as the pup was going to take the princes erection, Kouga stopped him, making the hanyou look at him in the eyes. He kisses the pup, touching the hanyous ears, hearing the purrs of pleasure coming from the pups' chest.

"I want to make this special for you…Come with me, onegai?"

The hanyou was confused, but took the demons hand, stood up and followed the prince outside the cave and into the forest. After walking for some minutes, they came across a clearing. The ground was filled with flowers, violet and red ones. The lake that was near them was shinning brightly, almost as if the water was pure light. The stars were also shinning in the sky, making the forest look like a small private wonderland.

"It's beautiful" whispered the hanyou, gazing at the sight before his eyes.

"Not as beautiful as you" stated the wolf, his eyes showing all the love he felt towards the hanyou. The light made the pup look like an angel, like a soft glow that caressed the inus skin.

_You've got the most unbelievable blue eyes I've ever seen  
You've got me almost melting away  
As we lay there under a blue sky with pure white stars  
Exotic sweetness a magical time_  
_  
_Kouga picks up the hanyou, something he loved to do, since it gave him an excuse to feel the body of his puppy next to his own. He laid the pup down, and takes off the hanyous clothes, never taking his eyes away from the pup. Kouga loved the way the inus golden eyes would light up with yearning, a lust for the prince that ran deep within the pup. Inu lifts his head and kisses the demon softly, then deeper as both began to feel the desire they felt towards each other. As the kiss ended, Kouga starts to lick and nibble on the pups exposed skin, loving the way the pup felt. Inuyasha moaned when the wolf licked the nub on his chest, sucking and biting it gently as his hands drifted to touch the pups hips, thighs, anything he could get his hands on.

"Ahhh….touch me….I need you…in….me…please? Inuyashas skin was hot, his blood boiling from the intense heat that was being created by the prince who was touching and caressing him in ways that were new to him. The wolfs hands traveled between them, and started to stroke the inus erection, receiving what was between a groan and a growl. Kouga kisses the hanyou, his tongue in the warm cavern of the pups mouth, dominating the kiss as totally as his touches brought pleasure and excitement to the puppy.

"Mmmm yasha you taste so good."

The skillful hands of the prince were making the pup moan loudly, gasping and panting as his excitement grew. One hand was stroking the inus manhood as the other one was caressing his balls. He knew what to do to make the inu shudder with desire. Releasing the pups shaft, he lowered himself, and engulfed the hanyous manhood in his mouth.

"Ahhhhhh..mmmmm oh kami…..Kouga!" moaned the pup, feeling the hot moistness coming from the princes mouth. The inu quivered, loving the sexual assault that Kouga was giving his body. As the wolf sucked on him, the pup felt the wolfs hands roam all over his body, squeezing his butt, then sliding his hands down his legs and thighs. Inuyasha loved every minutes of it. He loved the way the demons hands felt on him, making his skin burn and tingle at the same time.

Kougas licked the inu, playing with his member, sucking gently, then more urgently as he felt his puppu thrusting into his mouth with a frenzy and speed that only a demon could do. Kouga wanted the pup to come, he wanted to give him that ultimate feeling of satisfaction and love that he knew had never happened to the pup before.

"Ohhhh…Kouga….mmmm…I'm gonna….I'm gonna….."

Suddenly, the wolf felt the inu tremble, and closed his eyes, tasting the juices his mate was exploding into his mouth as he kept on thrusting. Inuyasha saw thousands of colors dancing before his eyes as he had climaxed, shouting Kougas name, slightly pulling the wolfs hair which was tangled in his hands. His mates taste was delicious, sweet fluids, like an exotic wine. A wine the wolf knew he would always want to taste. The prince kisses the hanyou. Inuyasha tasted his mates and his own taste into the kiss, and felt his lust starts to spark once more at the erotic flavor.

"Now the real fun begins my pup" whispered seductively the wolf, his eyes clouded over by his pleasure, his painful erection begging for release.

The wolf brought his hand to the inus face, and the pup took the wolfs fingers, sucking and licking them, watching the demon seductively. When the pup was done, Kouga started to kiss and lick the hanyous next, spreading the pups legs so that he could gain access to his lovers body. Slowly, he inserted one slick finger inside the hanyous asshole, making the inu gasp and arches his back from the pleasure and pain that action brought.

"Relax puppy…I know it hurts…but the pain will go away…I promise" panted Kouga

**Censored Part**

Kouga lies on the inu, both of them panting from the passion of their love making. The wolf slids off the inu, and pulls him close to him, touching his hair, his ears, and then the mark that he left on the pup.

"You are mine Inuyasha. You are now my mate. I am sorry that I couldn't wait until we got to the council…but I love you…It doesn't matter who accepts us and who doesn't. I will always be with you, because you are a part of my soul."  
_  
Say you'll love, love me forever  
Never stop, not for whatever  
Near and far and always and everywhere and everything  
I love you always forever near and far closer together everywhere I  
will be with you  
everything I will do for you ..._

Inuyashas heart was filled with emotion. He loved his wimpy wolf, he always had. And now they would be together, forever. The pup rained feather light kisses all over the wolfs face, finally resting on his lips.

"I love you Kouga, and I want to be your mate. I will cherish this mark, a mark made out of love, our love for one another. I believe in you, and together we will protect each other from the people who will want to cause us harm, because a relationship between a youkai and a hanyou is seen as disgraceful. I will always be with you as long as you want me."

The wolf and the pup laid on the grass, touching each other, feeling their mates body. Then they both stood up, taking Inuyashas clothes, since the wolf came into the forest naked.

"You know…you didn't have to leave your clothes in the cave you wimpy wolf" kidded the hanyou, but still admiring the view from behind.

"I'll do whatever I please…and besides…you wouldn't be able to ogle me if I had clothes on" stated the wolf, smirking at the pup. "Besides mangy mutt, I wasn't thinking about clothes when I left the cave now was I"

Inuyasha blushed, and sticks his tongue out on Kouga.

"Rabies infested wolf"

"Dog turd"

"Fucking dumbass full of fleas"

"At least I don't talk to my fleas"

Kouga laughed, running from the hanyou, who was all red in the face and looked pissed off, but the wolf knew it was all pretend. He loved to fight with the hanyou. Their fights were always great, the wolf never meeting a better rival than the pup. Inuyasha ran towards the wolf, also laughing, trying to catch him. Kouga slowed down, letting the pup catch him, both of them rolling around playing with each other like a pup and a cub. After playing around, they both took a bath in the river close to the cave, Inuysha taking extra care in cleaning everything off the wolfs body, as the demon cleaned the hanyous hair, using that as an excuse to run his fingers through the beautiful silver silk locks that the hanyou possessed.

As they both bathed, the same figure as before stood hidden, watching the lovers, a smirk on its face. Neither of them noticed this mysterious person, totally involved in what they were doing to one another. As it saw that the two males were leaving the river and going back to their cave, its smirk grew, and started to go to its master, a plan already formed in its mind for the two love birds.

* * *

This part is censored, but if you want the uncensored part, then email me or tell me if you review the story. I am still not sure if I should post this in but lets see what happens. 


	5. Betrayal

Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or the song (Serial Experiment Lain theme)

Legend:

"" speech

'' thoughts

_italics_ Song lyrics

Warning: This has a rape scene, not too graphic but still, if you do not like violent acts like this then do not read.

* * *

Inuyasha walked with his koi, his heart a lot more light then it had been for years. He remembered this feeling from when he was a pup, living with his mama. Then he remembered the way everyone treated him and he frowned. The time had finally come when they had to go to the council. The pup was scared; he didn't know what to do. What would the council and the pack think of him being the ookami lord's mate? Kouga said that they would deal with it...but he had his doubts. The hanyou didn't want to make the wolf leave his only home if the time came that he had to choose. But he didn't want to lose him either.

'Everything is so complicated.' thought the pup, who grabbed the wolfs hand and entwined their fingers together.

Kouga gave the hanyou a questioning glance, receiving a smile from the pup. But he saw behind that smile, the anxiety, the fear.

'Shit...I can smell his fear in the air. He doesn't need to be this frightened. But I will try to make everything ok for him. It will take a long time to make the pup truly happy, but I will do it.'

Kouga knew that the clan would accept the pup. Bearing children would be no problem; everyone knew that hanyous could be with child if they were in love with their mates. And the inu was a great warrior, his adventures with the jewel shards proved it. He was beautiful, smart, courageous, kind and generous. He knew that some of the older members of the clan would not approve because he was still a hanyou; them being so bent on the old ways, but it was better then mating with a ningen. He would show them that his puppy was the right choice. He squeezed the pups' hand, smiling back at his love, trying to make him feel more at ease.

"Don't worry Yasha. You will see that the pack will accept our union with open arms" said the wolf, kissing the inus hand.

Inuyasha blushed a deep crimson at the open display of affection, but he was still nervous. He wanted to believe the wolf, and he had faith in his words. "I trust you Kouga. I will try to calm down."

The wolf laughed internally. Whoever glanced at the hanyou now would not recognize him. He was so subdued when he was with the prince. He didn't feel the need to be arrogant or egotistical, his mask was slowly, but surely, melting away, leaving the real Inuyasha out for the world. Suddenly, three familiar scents were in the air, making the hanyou tense against his mate in spite of himself. The wolf growled lowly, not liking the fact that these humans were making the pup this upset. As the three walked up to the lovers, with guilt in their faces, the pup relaxed, but the wolf was still suspicious. He didn't like this. He didn't like this one bit.

"Inuyasha," said softly the raven haired women.

Inuyasha was confused, why would they come talk to him? Weren't they the ones that told him to never look for them again? But he was kind of glad that they were here.

"Yes?" asked the hanyou, a little tremor in his voice.

Kagome looked up at the hanyou, tears in her eyes. "We are sorry Inuyasha. I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I was just upset. You are not disgusting or disgraceful, we are. We should have never done that to you. If being with Kouga makes you happy, then we will accept it, and wish you a happy life. You deserve it."

_And you don't seem the lying kind  
__A shame that I can read your mind_

The monk and the demon slayer were oddly quiet, but they both wore guilty expressions as they glanced at the pair. Kouga didn't believe a word that came of the wench's mouth, but he didn't want to say anything, in fear of hurting his mate. Inuyasha looked hopefully at Kouga, making the wolf feel remorse by his suspicious thoughts, and smiled at the pup, letting him know that everything would be ok.

"You're my friends...and I care for you all. Of course I forgive you...I do not want to lose you guys, even if you are pains in the ass" said the pup, a mischievous smile on his face, truly happy at finally having his friends back with him.

The humans smiled and hugged the half demon. Kagome then hugged the wolf, which made him tense up further more. He didn't like the feeling Kagome gave him as she hugged him. But the wolf thought that he was just feeling that way because of the way they hurt his koi.

"Where is Shippo?" asked the hanyou as they all started walking.

"He is with Kaede and Kirara. We thought it best for him to stay there while we were looking for you" said Sango, her voice low.

As the humans kept walking with the demon and hanyou, the feeling in Kougas stomach got worse and worse. Something wasn't right here, but he didn't know what. The humans decided to accompany them to the wolfs den, in order to help the hanyou with some moral support. The pup was happy that his friends were talking to him again, but the wolf didn't like what he was feeling. But he ignored it, trying to make his pup as happy and carefree as possible. He didn't want the hanyou to feel so nervous when they faced the council. Finally, after a couple of hours walking and talking, they reached the den. But the reaction of the guards was not the one the wolfs expected.

"Halt Prince Kouga. The council wants all of you to go to the meeting room immediately" said one of the guards, looking at the hanyou with disgust.

Kouga got pissed off. "You better wipe that look off your face if you don't want to be killed."

Inuyasha trembled, while Kagome whispered comforting words in his ear, trying to calm him down. Kouga was shocked.

'Why are they acting this way...this is not what I thought would happen. Something is definitely not right here.' The feeling of danger rang in his ears and heart, but he led the group towards the council, trying to remain calm.

They all walked towards the meeting quarters, which were in the center of their den. All the wolves looked at the pup with hate and anger in their faces. With each step the group took, the more the hanyou trembled, until it was almost impossible for him to walk. Finally, they were in front of the council. It was 5 demons, one woman and four men. They all looked livid at the couple.

_And you don't seem to understand  
__A shame you seemed an honest man  
__And all the fears you hold so dear  
__Will turn to whisper in your ear_

'I knew it...I knew they would hate me! They will never accept me' screamed the pup in his mind, tears starting to form in his eyes as the looked at the faces that surrounded him. Kouga was not looking at him, making the pups fears and nightmares grow.

"I speak for all the members of the council when I say that what you have done to this pack is absolutely disgraceful prince Kouga!" screamed the oldest looking council member. "I order you to leave his filthy half breed, and mate with a more dignified demon, a youkai. We will kill this half breed, and free the world of this piece of shit."

_And you know what they say might hurt you  
__And you know that it seems so much  
__And you don't even feel a thing_

Suddenly, everyone walked away from the pup, making the inu look wildly around the room, watching as all the faces gave him a look of uttermost contentment and repulsion. Why are they looking at him like that? He only wanted to be happy with his wolf, but he didn't want to cause him harm. He heard a snap of someone's fingers, and looked until he saw Kouga. But instead of seeing eyes full of love, he saw hate reflected in his glance. He felt as if someone had punched him, taking all the wind out of his lunges. He wanted to run away, far away. He knew that things were too good to be true. He knew that Kouga would leave him. Damn his dirty blood, damn him. Baka hanyou. Why was he so stupid? Why did he believe so easily that anyone would want to be with him, love him? Tainted blood tainted life, tainted hanyou. He never wanted to believe that he was just a cheap fuck for the wolf, but that look that he was giving the pup was making him doubt more and more about his worth, his right to be with the wolf. Kouga then said the words that the pup had feared and hoped never to hear.

"Go away mutt, never come back. I do not need your 'services' anymore. Not the best whore I have had, but you still were able to satisfy me" said the wolf, his voice low and clear.

Inuyasha, tears streaming out of his eyes, ran from the room, never looking back. Running far away, trying to get away from all the hatred that was reflected in the eyes of everyone around him.

_I am falling, I am fading  
__I have lost it all_

If the pup had stayed, he would have seen the look on the wolfs face, a sign of the internal fight the prince was having with himself.

'I have no control over my body! Don't go Yasha…Don't believe the words that I am saying. Noooo…come back…come back koi…I love you!' thought the agitated wolf. Suddenly, he heard laughter, female laughter.

_And you don't seem the lying kind  
__A shame that I can read your mind  
__And all the things I can read there  
__Candle lit smile that we both share  
__And you know that I don't mean to hurt you  
__But you know that it means so much  
__And you don't even feel a thing_

"You were all so easy to manipulate. But what did I except from a load of lower class demons and some simpleton ningens?"

With a snap of fingers, everyone except the prince fell on the floor, unconscious. Kouga, finally being able to move his body, looked into the eyes of the girl, his body tense from all the anger that was filling the wolf, his worry and despair over how his mate had reacted making his blood boil.

"I knew it! I knew you were not to be trusted, damn bitch. Fucking lying whore. Why don't you just leave us alone, let us live in peace? Fucking bitch, I'm gonna kill you!" But before the wolf could get a hold of Kagome, she snapped her fingers, making the wolfs body stay immobile.

"Na, ah, ah! You silly lover class filth! My plan has worked perfectly, now that the hanyou is off in the woods alone. My master will get him, and make him pay for all the times he had upset his plans. And when he is over, your "koi" will not be so pure anymore."

Kagome laughed, enjoying the look of desperation that passed the wolfs features. She knew that it all come as some kind of surprise to the demon. No one had suspected that from the very beginning, since she had liberated that dirty half breed from the tree, that she was Narakus lover, her loyal servant. She had always been so careful as to not make them suspect of her, and they always fell for her tricks. It was too bad that the hoishi and the demons slaver caught her while talking to her master, discovering where her true loyalty laid, but with a snap of her fingers, they were under her power. She had never been an ordinary girl. She had always had the power to take control over other beings bodies. And she loved to make them all suffer. Even her family was under her spell, always acting like a "normal" family. She loved to torture them, make them pay for trying to put her in an institution for the mentally insane. She was not crazy! Kagome knew that her life was meant to be, so that she could make everyone suffer for their stupidity, for their "goodness". She hated those goody two shoes. And she would make them all pay. Kagome's attention went back to the ookami prince. She loved the way her prey twitched, trying to free himself.

"Don't worry Kouga; Naraku will take good care of your 'pet'. But I must apologize in case that we break him too much. But his screams will make me very happy, knowing my lover will be able to satisfy himself with the half breed. I always knew that the hanyou was just a stupid whore, now we will prove it."

"Leave Inuyasha alone! Why are you doing this Kagome? I thought you cared about him."

"Ha! I only care about my master, not for the life of a petty little dirty blood. Now excuse me while I got help master." With that said, Kagome snapped her fingers, making the wolf fall unconscious on the floor. She walked towards the forest, and snapped her fingers, making Kagura appear in front of her.

"Take me to the castle. Naraku will want a bath when he gets back from dealing with the hanyou."

888888Meanwhile88888

Inuyasha ran, tears making him blind to the world around him. He just wanted to get away from all. Suddenly, something grabbed on to him, making the hanyou fall painfully on the ground. Tentacles wrapped themselves over his wrists and legs, trapping him on the ground. He tried to get away, but he was no match for whoever was holding him.

"I see we meet again Inuyasha" said the familiar voice, making the hanyou angry and scared at the same time.

"Naraku...get the fuck off me. Afraid to let me go and fight me like a real man?" The pup saw the hanyous face come closer to his own.

"Kouga won't save you Inuyasha, my servant has seen to it. It was so easy to manipulate those wolves, and those stupid ningens."

"What...YOU...You were they one who made all those things happen in Kougas den!" screamed the inu, struggling against the hanyou, his heart giving him strength in order to try and fight off Naraku

'He still loves me...I was such a fool to doubt him. Now to get this ugly motherfucker off me'

The pup felt hands touching his chest as the tentacles held him to the ground. He didn't like the way the half demon was watching his body, making him feel naked and dirty.

"It was easy to make you go away from the ookami. But enough of him. Now I have you to myself for the time being. And I intend to make the most of it!" said Naraku, then, kissed the pup forcefully, yanking the pups top off in the process. Inuyasha felt like throwing up, this action making the pup open his mouth in nausea, which let the half demon plunge his tongue deep into the inus mouth. Inuyasha struggled wildly, trying in vain to free himself from the hanyous forceful touches. As Naraku let go of the pups' mouth, the hanyou smiled evilly, eyes glinting with animalistic lust.

"No one will help you, not even wolf boy. I will have you. Mmmmm, I bet you are a screamer"

With that said, he took his clothes off, showing Inuyasha his erection.

Inuyasha desperately tried to get away from the hanyou, but he was getting weaker by the minute, the purple miasma that surrounded the place making the pup feel dizzy, his strength leaving him. He knew what that horrible monster wanted to do with him. He knew that the hanyou would have him if he didn't free himself, but his strength was almost gone. Naraku smiled, a wicked smile, and ran his claws over the pups' chest, drawing blood. Inuyasha hissed from the pain that action brought. The hanyou licked his claws, the blood of his victim making him feel more aroused. He loved the fear and despair that his captive was feeling. He wanted to use the pup in the worse way, make him feel a pain unimaginable to anyone. His erection was almost hurtful, so aroused was he to make the inu scream and feel the pain that he could indeed inflect on him.

Inuyasha felt the body of his enemy on his, his legs being spread wide apart. Suddenly, forcefully, that monster entered him, making the inu scream horrible into the forest. The pain, the all excruciating pain of being taken against your will, of being taken in such a crude and hideous fashion.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

'I can't…I can't breathe…I am drowning…Please kami help me…Kouga please come save me!'

_I am falling, I am fading, I am drowning  
__Help me to breath  
__I am hurting, I have lost it all  
__I am losing  
__Help me to breath_

The pup felt the blood flowing down his thighs, Narakus claws attaching themselves on the inus hips, making the pup scream as the pain hit him full force. Naraku pumped into the pup, loving the way he screamed, how his inner walls were so tight and hot, surrounding his dick. He bit hard on the inus nipples, drawing more blood, the pups sobs making that monster smile and get more excited.

"You are nothing but filth. My whore. Such a sweet ass, good enough to fuck, but for nothing else. I love your screams…..Ohhhhhh those wonderful pain filled screams. Makes me want to fuck you even more."

"NOOOOOOO, KOUGA HELP ME!"

Inuyasha slowly stopped struggling, his pain making him weak, the miasma in the air making him even weaker. He just wanted to die, die so that he couldn't feel the pain the hanyou was inflicting on him. His sobs were making his body tremble, the body pounding mercilessly on his own making him bleed even more. His voice became faint from all his screaming. Naraku then grabbed the inus cock, pumping the pup in time with his thrusts.

"You're gonna cum with me. All your life you'll remember the way I made your body mine, how you came because of me. I will live forever in you, in your nightmares, in your memories."

The inu tries to make his now hard erection stop, trying to not feel pleasure from the hand of that bastard. But his body was not responding to the screams of his mind. He felt dirty, never to be clean again. As Narakus hand and thrusts got faster and faster, the pup felt himself go stiff, and he ejaculated all over the hanyous hand. As Inuyasha came, so did Naraku, filling the pup with his juices. Naraku pulled out of the inu, and smeared his own semen all over his face. He laughed at the look on the pups face, at his eyes. He had a look devoid of life, of hope. Just pain, how Naraku loved that emotion. Then he spit on the pup, and started walking away, leaving the pup broken on the ground, naked, bloody and alone.

"You served me well whore…let's hope I can get some more of your services."

Inuyasha just stayed there, crying, his tears streaming down his face as he realized just what had happened to him. His sobs and screams could be heard all over the forest. With his body so weak, it wasn't long before the pup feel into the darkness that was surrounding him. Maybe he could die in that darkness. He embraced the darkness that was around him, falling unconscious. Suddenly, a figure appeared in the area, running as fast as he could, worry evident on his face as he looked for his koi.

'Inuyasha…Where are you koi? If anything happened to you…'

He smelled his puppy's blood in the air, running towards the direction of that scent. Then, he saw the small almost lifeless figure on the ground, making his heart stop beating for a moment at seeing his mate full of blood and semen on his body.

"INUYASHA! Nooooo"

He took the light body in his arms, his tears falling on top of his beloved pup.

"I couldn't save you…I'm so sorry…Why...why did he have to hurt him in this way? Why couldn't I save you?"

Kouga ran, Inuyasha cradled in his arms, trying to find a place where to take the pup.

"I'll kill him koi…I will kill him for what he has done"

'Naraku…you are now a dead man walking.'

* * *

I hope this chapter is ok…it took me a while to write. Thanx to everyone who has reviewed this story…Because of you I keep on writing this story. 


	6. Crash and Burn

Crash and Burn

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or the song (Crash and Burn by Savage Garden)

Legend:

"" speech  
'' thoughts  
_italics_ Song lyrics

Thank you all for reviewing. I hope this story doesn't suck ass :)

* * *

Kouga ran as fast as he could, with a slight sense of déjà vu, remembering the last time he had to run this way with his mate in his arms. His insides burned with anger, and barely uncontrolled fear. He wanted to kill Naraku, wanted to punch him and rip his guts out with his claws, but he knew that he had to take care of Inuyasha first.

'Don't worry puppy, I will take care of you. I won't let that …beast hurt you anymore.'

He hated the smell that hung on his pup; like a plague, the smell of sex, of blood. Kouga wanted to clean his lover as quick as possible, knowing that if Inuyasha woke up and that scent of still around him; he would more than likely panic. Thankfully, the ookami prince quickly found a lake, and, lowered his mate into the warm water. Tenderly, he cleaned the semen off the body and face of his mate, washing him as if he was made of porcelain, something that could break in any second.

After making sure that his pup was clean, he started to inspect his lover, making sure that his pup was physically alright. Kouga suppressed a sob as he observed the battered body before him. Inuyasha's milky skin was filled with big purple and blackish bruises, deep gashes on his chest, his face battered almost beyond recognition. After lowering his hand to inspect his lovers other wounds, the wolf discovered the rips and cuts inside his puppy's backside.

"How could I let that…that monster…do that to you? I should have tried to help you, I should have tried harder. I'm sorry…so…sorry…"

He clutched his puppy, his sobs making himself and the body he held close to him tremble.

_When you feel all alone  
__And the world has turned its back on you  
__Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart_

The ookami prince ran towards the cave where he first mated with his love, knowing that if Inuyasha was with too many people at the moment it would do more harm them good. He also knew that his clan had nothing to do with all the things that happened, but that doesn't help calm his growing resentment at the demons that had hurt his precious lover.

'I was suppose to protect you…I failed at…protecting…th…the…most important being in…my life'

Kouga blinked tears out of his eyes. The brave and mighty Kouga, prince of the Northern territories, rendered to this pathetic crying shell.

Finally, Kouga reached his destination. Softly, as to not disturb the creature in his arms, lowered Inuyasha on the soft furs and covered him with one of his pelts. There was still wood from the last time they were there. After starting the fire and bringing clean water, the ookami started making some stew for himself and his lover, wanting to help his lover get better from his terrible ordeal.

After making the meal, Kouga went towards his pup, and started caressing his face, his hand trembling from the sudden impulse to go find Naraku and strangle him until his throat was crushed in his hands. And make the whore pay too.

'That fucking bitch, I will fucking kill that slut'

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
__It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
__When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_

Kouga didn't even realize that he was growling until he felt Inuyasha shaking. Feeling guilty for scaring his pup, the ookami prince hugged the pup close. Somehow, Inuyasha realized in his dreams that Kouga was with him and calmed down, breathing in deep, deep sleep. The wolf started feeling tired, his body aching from all that had happened in the den. He placed the hanyous head on his chest, holding him close, and fell asleep.

"I love you 'Yasha."

Meanwhile

Kagome started throwing things inside the castle. Pulling her hair, she let out loud screams, almost hysterical.

"I want to make them miserable, make them all miserable. Please let me go on with my plans. Please let me make them suffer master."

Naraku watched with amusement as his lover went on with her rampage on the items that were in their bedchambers. He was delighted with the destruction around him, he thrived on it. After fucking that white haired whore, nothing could wipe off his smile or his good mood either.

"Fine my love. Tell Kagura to go with you. But do bring me some souvenirs from your trip to the Northern lands."

Clapping her hands happily like a little girl, Kagome ran towards her master, a demented look in her eyes as she hugged and kissed him.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you! I will bring someone very pretty…you may know him very well…and IO really hope you like him when I get him."

Kagome released Naraku, and went to find Kagura, happy to finally be able to go on with all her plans.

Dream

_Let me be the one you call  
__If you jump I'll break your fall  
__Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
__If you need to fall apart  
__I can mend a broken heart  
__If you need to crash then crash and burn  
__You're not alone_

Inuyasha was running, running towards a bright light. Kouga was standing in that light, smiling and waving at the white haired hanyou. But slowly, Kouga started to fade, the light slowly dying. Inuyasha ran faster, trying to catch up with the now fading ookami.

"Come back... BACK!"

Abruptly, Naraku appeared, smirking at the hanyou as his tentacles started to wrap themselves all over the inu's body.

"You will never escape me…never"

"KOUGA!"

End Dream

_When you feel all alone  
__And a loyal friend is hard to find  
__You're caught in a one way street  
__With the monsters in your head  
__When hopes and dreams are far away and  
__You feel like you can't face the day_

"Inuyasha…puppy wake up…please wake up I'm here, your safe…your safe"

Kouga held the struggling inu, trying with sooth the creature that seemed so lost and torn in his arms. The ookami was heartbroken…How could he relive the pain in his mates memories.

Inuyasha was sweating, trying to get away from the demons in his dreams. Suddenly, he woke up, eyes wide, shaking violently. As soon as he felt the arms around him, the pup panicked. He tried clawing at the person holding him, moaning in fear as the person took hold of his hands in an iron grip, not letting him go. The inu started sobbing, memories of what had happened to him rising to the surface, feeling disgusted with his weak body, feeling repulsion at what he was, a whore, a weakling, a nothing.

"Inuyasha calm down! It's me…I am here mate…please…I love you…you are safe!"

Hearing the voice of his beloved, the hanyou ceased struggling, the panic in his eyes fading away.

"Kouga?"

"Yes puppy…its me…I'm here."

The inu stared at the ookamis face, his face a mix of emotions. All of a sudden, he threw himself in his lovers arms, hiding his face in the chest of his love, sobbing, his body trembling in the wolfs arms. Kouga wanted so much to make his puppy smile again, wanted to hear the soft, dulcet laughter of his beloved hanyou. But the only thing he could do was stroke the pup's hair, murmuring words of affection and comfort, placing sweet kisses on his forehead and cheek, and lick away the tears of his love.

Inuyasha stopped crying, calmed down by his wolfies ministrations. But he had a nagging, horrible thought in his mind.

'What if he stops loving me? I am tainted, dirty. Who could ever want damaged goods.'

"Do not feel that way Inuyasha…I love you…you are not tainted, or dirty. You are just as pure and lovely as when I first saw you, as when I first kissed you, as when I first made love to you. I love you, know and forever."

Inuyasha started crying, and tried to get out of the ookamis embrace, but the prince only held him tighter.

"I do not want you to stay with me because you feel pity for a worthless being such as I. But…I tried to get…away….I…but it's my fault…he…he hurt me….Kouga make it go away…make the pain go away"

The pup was sobbing deeply, hiccupping as he tried to get as close to his mate as possible.

Kouga took his hand, and gently lighted his pup's chin so that he could look at the hanyou in the eye.

_'Cause there has always been heartache and pain  
__And when it's over you'll breathe again  
__You'll breathe again_

"I…Love…You. Nothing…and I mean NOTHING will make me stop loving you. I am sorry I was weak and couldn't protect you…but I will make it up to you. I will help you in any way I can….I will not fail again. You are my soul mate, my love, and my all. To see you hurt makes my heart ache, my souls hurts because you where hurt 'Yasha."

A light, warm and gentle, strted to appear in the inu's eyes. He so wanted to believe the ookami. He loved him…he knew that now. Kouga really loved him, and would never leave him alone, and would never hurt him.

_When you feel all alone  
__And the world has turned its back on you  
__Let me be the one you call  
__If you jump I'll break your fall  
__Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
__If you need to fall apart  
__I can mend a broken heart  
__If you need to crash then crash and burn  
__You're not alone_

Kouga smiled softly at the pup, and kissed him, a kiss full of love, gentleness, full of protectiveness and joy that his mate was starting to heal from his ordeal.

"You are not tainted love. You are so full of light, of love, that those things can and never will taint you. You are as beautiful as ever…inside and out. I love you 'Yasha…and so help me kami, if I have to die to protect you I will, you mean that much to me."

The puppy smiles, and kisses the wolf, pouring all his emotions into the kiss. He knew it would take time for his emotional and physical wounds to heal, but with his prince at his side, he could do anything. Then, Inuyasha remembered something. He never spoke to the ookami in the first place…so how could Kouga answer something he had said in his mind.

Inuyasha was shocked, how the hell did Kouga know what he was thinking.

"It's our bond. I can feel and somehow know more of what you are feeling and thinking then you can me. But I think that is because I was the one who started the mating ritual. In no time at all, you will be able to do this too. But forget this for now. Lay down my love, and rest. If you want, we can stay here as long as it takes you to overcome what has happened. I will not leave your side for anything love."

As the couple lay on the pelts, they looked at each other, love shinning from blue and golden eyes. They knew the road ahead would be tough, but they didn't have any idea how tough thing would really get.


	7. Angels Deserve To Die

Angels Deserve To Die

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or the song (Chop Suey) by System of a Down

Legend:

"" speech

'' thoughts

_italics_ Song lyrics inside

I know I have now updated soon (I'm SOOOOOO sorry) I hope this chapter does not suck mayor ass. Warning! Contains foul language, rape and very disturbing things. If you do not mind yaoi or any of the other things then keep on reading. Oh..and if you do not like the use of tentacles in any sexual way then really do not read. Well enjoy!

* * *

Miruko woke up, his whole body bruised. He tried to stand, but found that his hands were bound together by some vines above his head. Startled, Miroku tried to kick his feet, but they also were tied with some vines, spread open. Trying to calm down, the young monk felt a cold breeze on his skin, making him realize that he was naked. Paniking, the houshi started to trash around in hopes of freeing himself, when he heard a voice, making his blood run cold.

" I really should thank Kagome for bringing me such a fine specimen for my...amusement."

Miroku saw a tentacle go towards his face and closed his eyes as he felt it slide across his face, down his neck and then; slide down to his chest.

' NO...this can't be happening! Please kami-sama...give me strength in what may come'

Naraku smiled at the look of terror on his toys face. He wanted to make the monk suffer before he satisfied this need. Wrapping one of his tentacles around the boys neck; Naraku smile widened at the tremor he felt from the monks body.

" Do not act as if you have never felt a mans touch on your body monk. Kagome has told me all that happened between you and the hanyous brother."

_Wake up (wake up)  
Grab a brush and  
Put a little makeup  
I just crossed the feeling  
With a shakeup  
Why'd you leave  
The keys up on the table?  
Here we go  
Ceate another fable_

Mirokus eyes opened, gasping in pain at the words the hanyou had spilled out. He didn't want to remember, he didn't want to remember his lost loves lips pressed gently on his, remember his carreses on his skin, so tender and loving. He wanted to just forget the cold eyes, warm in the embrace they had been in; returning to coldness when he told him to get away from him..he didn't need a filthy human with him. Why would Kagome tell this thing all the secrets he had trusted her with?

That is when he remembered all that had happened with Kagome, how she had taken control over Sango and him. How she had hurt Inuyasha. How she had killed the demon slayer in the aftermath of what had happened in the ookamis cave.

_Flashback Begins_

Kagome grabs his hair roughly,making him wince in pain.

"Look around Miroku, look at all the things I killed. I love red...its my favorite color."

Miroku closed his eyes tightly, trying to avoid the sight of all the demons dead in front of him. He felt something being smeared all over his face, and opened his eyes, staring in horror at the guts in Kagome's hand.

"You like? They're Sango's. They feel sooo good in my hand. She sure did scream a lot when I took that dagger and took these out of her."

He watches the emotiones on Kagomes face, feeling disgusted at the sight of her arousal. He turned to see the body of his beloved freind lying still, her eyes open, eyes dark. Dead.

' My god how sick can you get. Sango...How...how c-could she do this to you?'

Kagome started touching her breast, moaning loudly. She took the girls organs and started to rub herself against them. Miroku had to struggle against the urge to vomit in front of the demented teen. She laughed when she saw the look on the monks face. She threw away the item in her hand and kicked the houshi in the face.

" Time to play later. Right now I need to give my master his present. "

Kagome hit the monk in the stomach, making his world turn black once more.

_Flashback Ends_

Naraku keeped on touching the monk, feeling very horny as he felt the deep fear and hatred that flowed out of this boy in waves.

" I will let you go if you submit to me"

The monk glared at the hanyou in front of him, trying to look braver then he felt.

" Don't touch me you filthy beast! Never would I submit myself to you. Go fuck yourself!"

The hanyou knew this would happen, but he was prepared for all this. Glancing backwards, he gave a nod to Kanna. She walked towards the pair, holding out her mirror for the monk to see.

"I will kill Inuyasha and the wolf if you do not comply. Althought...maybe I should just go have more fun with the pup, hmmm. Oh...and thanks for helping me be able to do that to him."

The monk looked into the mirror, watching with horror what had happened to Inuyasha. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he heard the screams of his friend. And he was the cause of this...of this poor creatures suffering? He didn't know, but the guilt started to eat at him from inside. He didn't want more harm to befall the only friends he had. And he deserved this...he deserved to be used. Miroku glances at Narakus eyes and nods, trying hard to be still; knowing that he deserved what was coming to him.

_Well I don't think you trust in  
My self-rightous suicide  
Why cry when angels  
Deserve to die  
In my self-rightous suicide  
I cry when angels  
Deserve to die_

Satisfied, he looks at Kanna, silently ordering her to leave. As the girl leaves, the hanyou looks at the body of his prisoner with hunger. Miroku tries to be brave, to accept his fate; but starts to shake violently when he feels a tentacle wrap around his manhood, gasping at the sensation. Naraku sees this and quickly impales the monks mouth with another tentacle, his arousal becoming stronger as Mirokus eyes were shining with unshead tears, the terror in them making him lick his lips in apreciation.

' Please kami-sama, make this end...Please let me die so this can stop'

Mirokus felt himself being impaled by Naraku, and screamed in agony, but the only sound that came out was a pitiful gurgle because of the tentacle in his mouth. He sobbed, closing his eyes and trying to keep his body front strugglying against the hanyou, trying hard not to anger the thing that was violating him.

' I deserve this...Sorry Inuyasha...I will take my punishment '

All of a sudden, the pain stopped. He opened this eyes to see Naraku slammed against a tree, a tall white haired figure pinning the hanyou by the throat. The tentacle left the boys mouth, and tried to grab on to the Inu. But the demon was faster then the hanyou, letting go of this throat and cutting off the tentacle from Narakus body.

" My my Sesshomaru. Why would you come to rescure this ningen? I do believe you have grown soft. But I will not fight you right now...But...we will have a time for that soon. "

Sesshomaru tried to kill the hanyou, his eyes going red in his anger, but, with a cloud of miasma, Naraku disapeared. Sesshomaru wanted to go after him, but stopped when he heard a pitiful whisper

"Don't...go"

Miroku looked at the Inu...his tears glimmering off this cheeks. He trembled, wanting to believe with all his heart that this being came because he loved the monk. But when he saw that the figure would not look at him, he lost all hope.

' I deserve to die...he would never want me...he will never love me'

"Kill me Sesshomaru...end this never ending torture for me."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe the monks words. To kill him...Could he? Could he end the ningens life? He looked at the monk. His hands still bounded, blood all over his frame. Could he kill him?

"No"

His words, softly spoken, weighted like a ton of bricks on the houshis ears. Why would he not kill him? He wanted im to keep on suffering, knowing that everthing that happened was his fault, wanting him to suffer knowing that Sesshomaru would never love him?

"Why...why won't you let me die. I WANT TO DIE! LET ME DIE! I deserve all this...I only cause harm to all. KILL ME DAMN IT! "

Moving faster then the human could see, Sesshomaru freed the boy from his binding and crushed him to his chest, trying to relive the pain in the monks eyes.

"NO...I will not let you die. I know that what I did was wrong. But I love you...I wish I had admitted to it before. I will protect you my love. I am sorry...so sorry"

Miroku couldn't believe his ears. He was loved...loved by the inu.

" But it is my fault that he raped Inuyasha...my fault they killed everyone. If I wasn't so weak I could have done something...I could...of..."

"No my love. None of this is your fault. Don't let Naraku make you feel this way. But this can wait. I will take you somewhere safe my mate. Please hold on tight to me."

Gently, Sesshomaru carried the boy bridal style, trying not to hurt the monk. He then wrapped his tail over the boys body, trying to shelter his body as well as give him warmth. Miroku looked into the eyes of the Lord, trying to find something...something that would tell him if he spoke the truth. He saw the love, compassion and sadness in his eyes. Closing his own violet orbs, the monk cuddled closer to his lover, seeking the comfort of his smell and of his strong embrace. He fell asleep as Sesshomaru took him into his castle, witrh a soft smile on his face.

' I will need to seek my brother and his mate. It is time to end this threat. My brother will also need a place where he will be safe while he heals'

Reaching his castle, he enters, going into his personal chambers. Placing the monk tenderly on his bed, he calls for his healer. As the inu demoness enters the chamber, she glances at the monk and then at her lord.

" Take care of his wounds. I will be back soon. Have food and clothes out for him in case he wakes up before I arrive."

" Yes mi lord"

She bows at the Lord and hurries out to fetch her equipment. Sesshomaru goes into the forest, running quickly towards the scent of his half brother and the wolf.


	8. AN

A/N

I wanted a moment to say thank you to all who have reviewed my story. I love the fact that anyone could take at least who or three minutes to give me some good advice about the dirreccion of this fic. I am sorry that not everyone likes this story...but I am expressing myself towards a fictional story grazed with some true life events in my life.

IWishIWasKagome: Happy to make someone at least laugh at what I am writing. And it is true...I made Inuyasha into a total pussy..but that not be for the whole story. Thanks for the review

Last Hope8569: Thanks for your review...I really apreciate it

drowning faith: lol please do sik her on me...I am being lazy about this story...but that is because I find it dificult to write some of these chapters. Thanks for the review

CLASSIFIED : Wow...I really do not know what to say to a review like that. Thank you so much. It means a lot to me to see reviews, especially ones like this one lol

vllom21: Thank you..hope the chapters to come also meet with your aproval

cherry fantasy: Cool..thanks and I will try to update sooner

Umbra Advena: I hope chapter 7 answered your question. But don't worry..Kagome will be very sorry for all the things she's done...after someones done with her lol

DeathIsMyWayOut: Thanks for the review :)

OnyxLight: Thanks for the review.

Thank you all again for reviewing. I also want to give a big thank you to Liana and Lanicia for all their help and words of encouragment for me to write something lol You guys are great...thank you all once again (I am being silly with all the thank yous lol)


End file.
